1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a device for mounting a speaker on a display.
2. Background of the Related Art
Presently, speaker of built-in or exterior mounting type is provided to a display, to form a multimedia. FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art device for mounting a speaker on a display, FIG. 2 illustrates a section across line Ixe2x80x94I in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 illustrates a section across line IIxe2x80x94II in FIG. 1, referring to which the related art device for mounting an exterior speaker on a display will be explained. There are a Braun tube 30 and a cabinet 20 fastened to a front surface of a back cover 10, and a speaker 40 mounted on a side of the back cover 10.
This will be explained in detail.
There are bosses 26 on an inside surface of a front portion of a cabinet 20, and projections, i.e., lugs 32 on outside of the Braun tube 30 for fastening to the bosses 26 with screws 34. And, there are ribs 22 on inside of sides of the cabinet 20 for fastening the back cover 10, and a front portion of the back cover 10 has projection, to form a coupling portion 12 to be brought into contact with the ribs 22. There may be a gap xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99 between the cabinet 20 and the back cover 10 caused by a difference of dimensions of the ribs 22 on the cabinet 20 and the coupling portion 12 of the back cover 10. In the meantime, portions of the coupling portion 12 of the back cover 10 are cut away, to form cut-away portions 14. A portion of each of the cut away portions 14 exposed through the gap xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99 acts as a hole 16 for mounting the speaker 40. By inserting and fastening holding projections 44 in one side of the speaker 40 to the holes 16, the speaker 40 can be fastened to the display. The holding projections 44 may be either fabricated separately and fitted to the speaker 40, or formed as a unit with the speaker 40.
A process for fastening the speaker 40 to the display will be explained, with reference to FIG. 2.
First, the holding projections 44 on the speaker 40 are inserted into respective holes 16 in the back cover 10 in a horizontal direction through the gap xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99 formed in the coupled portion of the cabinet 20 and the back cover 10. Then, the holding projections 44 are pushed down so that recesses 46 in the holding projections 44 are caught by the holes 16, thereby completing mounting of the speaker 40 to the display. However, the aforementioned device for mounting a speaker to a display does not attenuate vibration generated in the speaker 40, but transmits to the Braun tube 30 directly, to vibrate the Braun tube 30, seriously. Because the vibration generated during operation of the speaker 40 is transmitted to the back cover 10 through the holding projections 44 on the speaker 40, and the vibration transmitted to the cabinet 20 is transmitted to the Braun tube 30 through a contact surface between the cabinet 20 and the Braun tube 30, at last. As explained, since the vibration generated in the speaker 40 is transmitted in succession through a contact surface between solid state bodies, the vibration is transmitted to the Braun tube 30 directly without any attenuation, and the vibration transmitted to the Braun tube 30 resonate with the shadow mask mounted on an inside of the Braun tube 30, to cause flickering of an image. And, this problem impedes an increase of wattage of the speaker. Particularly, since the flickering of image is the most serious at a frequency below 200 Hz, mounting of a high quality speaker on the display has been very difficult actually because deterioration of sound quality is resulted in as lowering of a low sound band is not possible.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a device for mounting a speaker on a display that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for mounting a speaker on a display, which can prevent an image flickering.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the device for mounting a speaker on a display having a back cover and a cabinet mounted on a front of the back cover includes a plurality of bosses formed on an inside surface of the cabinet, vibration attenuation means coupled to the bosses, and holding projections on the speaker fixed to the vibration attenuation means, thereby, attenuating vibration from the speaker by the vibration attenuation means.
The vibration attenuation means includes a supporting member, and a vibration attenuation member coupled to the supporting member for preventing direct contact of the supporting member to the bosses.
The supporting member has coupling recesses for fixing the holding projections on the speaker after passing through the holes in front portion of the back cover.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.